


Onsen

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, sexe en publique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils s'étaient offerts ce petit week-end au Japon pour fêter leurs cinq ans de relation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsen

 

Yifan remercia la gérante de l'Onsen et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait réservée. Il avait dû remplir les formalités administratives tandis que Junmyeon rangeait leurs affaires en attendant. Ils s'étaient offerts ce petit week-end au Japon pour fêter leurs cinq ans de relation. Junmyeon avait eu cette idée, il voulait passer ces deux jours en tête à tête avec Yifan, et surtout être coupé du monde.

Ni famille, ni amis, personne pour les interrompre. Ils avaient même éteints leur portable. Yifan avait voulu protester mais le regard noir de son amant l'en avait dissuadé. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier au risque de passer deux jours en enfer. (Junmyeon pouvait être effrayant parfois, il ne fallait pas se fier à son sourire angélique.)

Il posa ses chaussons puis ouvrit les portes coulissantes de leur chambre afin de se glisser à l'intérieur en silence. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse, elle contenait un futon pour deux, des rangements et une petite salle de bain. Une baie vitrée donnait sur une cours intérieure qui menait aux sources chaudes et à un jardin typiquement japonais.

Junmyeon n'étant pas dans la chambre, Yifan en conclut qu'il devait se changer dans la salle de bain. Le Yukata était de rigueur par tradition bien sûr mais également pour une question de confort. Il déboutonna alors sa chemise afin de se changer à son tour, son Yukata bleu disposé sur le futon.

Il était prêt à retirer son pantalon lorsque la porte coulissante de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête et se figea, subjugué par la vue qu'offrait son amant habillé d'un simple Yukata rouge orné de dorures en forme d'arabesques. La couleur rouge contrastait avec sa peau pâle dévoilée au niveau de son cou et de ses chevilles.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est gênant. Marmonna son amant, embarrassé par son regard insistant.

\- Tu es juste...wow. Répondit-il, sans voix.

Junmyeon grommela un 'idiot' entre ses lèvres et posa ses vêtements sur sa valise en tas. Yifan sourit, amusé, il ne changerait jamais. Désormais en boxer, Yifan batailla avec le tissu, incapable de l'attacher correctement. Son amant l'observa un moment, haussant un sourcil avant de soupirer et de venir l'aider.

Il attrapa la main de Yifan qui s'agitait contre le tissu et le concerné arrêta de bouger, écartant les bras pour le laisser faire. Avec grâce, Junmyeon arrangea les pants du Yukata avant de le nouer. En quelques secondes, il était habillé. Le plus âgé observa son homme longuement, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Junmyeon paraissait apaisé, calme et tout à fait dans son élément – au contraire de Yifan qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là toutes les cinq secondes.

Le plus petit sourit, triomphant et lui tapota le torse.

\- Tadam ! Tu es prêt, on peut aller se promener puis aller aux sources après ! Lança joyeusement Junmyeon.

Yifan secoua la tête, amusé avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de déposer un baiser sur son crâne.

Après leur promenade dans ce cadre idyllique, ils se dirigèrent vers les sources chaudes. Ils étaient les seuls présents près des bassins car peu de personne venait en cette période. Junmyeon tira sur sa main pour qu'il se dépêche et le fit se déshabiller. Yifan s'exécuta, peu enthousiaste. Il venait tout juste de défaire le nœud du vêtement lorsqu'il releva la tête pour demander à Junmyeon où il devait déposer le Yukata.

Sa respiration se coupa et il ravala ses mots, Junmyeon venait de défaire son Yukata et celui-ci était tombé à ses pieds le laissant totalement nu. Il observa son amant tremper ses orteils dans l'eau avant de s'y glisser entièrement, soupirant de bien-être. Junmyeon était nu sous son Yukata depuis tout ce temps ? Pensa Yifan, soudainement assailli d'images toutes plus tentantes les unes que les autres.

Désormais déterminé et quelque peu excité, il se débarrassa rapidement de son propre Yukata ainsi que de son boxer et se jeta pratiquement dans le bassin d'eau chaude éclaboussant son amant au passage.

- Yifan ! Doucement enfin ! Le réprimanda-t-il.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et l'attrapa par la taille. L'eau arrivait au niveau du sternum de Junmyeon et un peu au-dessus du nombril de Yifan. Le plus âgé ne laissa pas son amant le temps de protester et captura ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux. Junmyeon le repoussa légèrement lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle et Yifan en profita pour glisser ses lèvres dans son cou laissant quelques marques de son passage.

Impatient, il agrippa les cuisses du plus jeune et le souleva, arrachant un petit cri de surprise au concerné. Celui-ci enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de Yifan, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux. Yifan embrassa chaque parcelle de peau accessible, tout en avançant dans le bassin vers un recoin dissimulé. S'ils allaient plus loin, il préférait prendre ses précautions et protéger leur intimité.

Il plaqua gentiment son amant contre une surface plate et l'embrassa de nouveau, ondulant son bassin contre celui de Junmyeon. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement et se recula.

\- Yifan, il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit ici ! Chuchota-t-il, outré.

\- Jun, tu étais complètement nu sous ton Yukara toute l'après-midi et tu t'es déshabillé devant moi...tu croyais sincèrement que je n'allais rien tenter ? Grogna son amant, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Junmyeon ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer. Prenant son silence pour un oui, Yifan reprit son activité, déposant quelques baisers humides sur sa peau et se frottant lascivement contre lui. Junmyeon jeta la tête en arrière, le plaisir se propageant dans tout son corps. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Yifan et bougea ses hanches à son tour pour augmenter la friction entre leurs deux membres.

Pour étouffer ses gémissements, Junmyeon mordit l'épaule de Yifan de peur que quelqu'un ne les surprenne ou les entende. Les mouvements de Yifan se firent plus secs et erratiques, son amant était sans aucun doute proche de la délivrance. Junmyeon glissa alors sa main dans l'eau et caressa l'érection de Yifan puis se souleva légèrement pour la faire glisser entre ses fesses. Il frissonna lorsque celle-ci buta contre son intimité et Yifan gémit contre ses lèvres avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne pour étouffer son cri de plaisir lorsqu'il jouit.

Junmyeon rougit en sentant la semence de Yifan contre ses fesses avant qu'elle ne s'évapore dans l'eau. Son amant déposa quelques baisers contre ses lèvres et son cou, sa respiration se calmant petit à petit. Junmyeon caressa sa nuque distraitement, attendant qu'il se remette de son orgasme, avant de se frotter contre son ventre pour avoir son attention.

Yifan rit légèrement, amusé par son comportement enfantin et enroula sa main autour de son membre.

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas. Susurra-t-il.

Junmyeon ferma les yeux, laissant échapper quelques 'Yifan' chuchotés, entrecoupés de soupirs de plaisir. Le plus âgé réajusta sa prise sur lui et changea d'endroit, hissant Junmyeon hors de l'eau pour le faire asseoir sur un bord du bassin. Seuls les mollets et les pieds de Junmyeon se trouvaient encore dans l'eau et il frissonna lorsque sa peau humide entra en contact avec l'air frais.

Yifan embrassa son ventre et caressa ses cuisses du bout des doigts avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son membre tendu. Junmyeon jura et agrippa ses cheveux, le forçant à le prendre en bouche. Son amant ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, débutant un lent va-et-vient, alternant coups de langue et succions sur sa verge.

Junmyeon s'appuya sur un de ses bras et souleva son bassin, Yifan comprit le message et le prit totalement en bouche, manquant de s'étouffer au passage. Son amant s'excusa en caressant sa joue avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre sous le plaisir. Yifan ne perdit pas de temps et l'amena rapidement à l'orgasme, avalant sa semence lorsqu'il jouit dans sa bouche.

Junmyeon se laissa aller contre lui, Yifan le tenant par la taille, son visage enfouit contre son torse.

- J'en reviens pas qu'on ait fait ça ici...Marmonna le plus jeune.

Yifan rit légèrement et mordilla la peau de son ventre, lui arrachant un petit cri. Junmyeon laissa son amant le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener de l'autre côté du bassin où leurs Yukata trainaient. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et en silence, Yifan ne prenant pas la peine de fermer son Yukata avec le nœud, se contentant de tenir les pants avec sa main, son autre main liée à celle de Junmyeon.

Finalement, ces deux jours ne seraient peut-être pas si mal, pensa-t-il, béat.

 


End file.
